Quilt
by Princesskenneh
Summary: The quilt was very special to Applejack. It was the last thing she had ever received from her friend Rarity. WARNING: Contains angst and main character death. I've had this idea in my brain for a while. Now I've finally decided to type it out. I hope you enjoy it! (Actually, I hope you don't. This is supposed to make you depressed.)
1. Chapter 1

_**QUILT**_

The hoof-stitched blanket was something Applejack would never let go.

One day, before this whole 'problem' started, Applejack had gone to Rarity so they could hang out. Of course, Rarity had started ranting on and on about how messy and _unsophisticated _Applejack could be. So the white unicorn offered to make her something. And who was Applejack to refuse?

Now Applejack treasured that quilt. It was extremely special to her and she wouldn't let anypony, not even her own family, lay their hooves on it. It was her last memory of Rarity.

Tears fell from her emerald green eyes as she collapsed onto the floor in a fit of sobs.

_Ah'm sorry, Rarity…Ah didn't get to see ya when ya took your last breath…._

Her chest heaved as she attempted to suck in air. Her whole body ached as she struggled to her hooves, tears still spilling from her eyes.

She sniffled and wobbled forward, placing a hoof gently on the quilt Rarity had made her.

"Rememba that promise ah made….?" she whispered, her own voice sounding strange to her ears.

***FLASHBACK***

**Rarity studied the quilt with delight. She then took a few steps back, her blue eyes shining brilliantly.**

"**Now, darling, that looks splendid on you!" she complimented, a smile tugging at her lips. "Now, promise me you won't lose it."**

"**Ah promise," Applejack responded, rolling her eyes in exasperation, though she found Rarity's fussing to be amusing.**

**Rarity looked cross. "Do you Pinkie Pie promise?"**

**Stifling a chuckle, Applejack said loudly, "Ah Pinkie Pie promise."**

**Rarity grinned toothily at her, using one of her hooves to fix her 'dressmaking' glasses.**

***FLASHBACK***

….and that was the last thing AJ got to say to Rarity before the unicorn was taken into the hospital.

_Oh, Rarity….ah kept my promise, see? Ah didn't break it….._

Applejack bit her lip, ignoring the familiar metal tang of blood, and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders.

It smelled sweet, like roses. Applejack closed her eyes and leaned into it for comfort.

For it was her last reminder of her dear friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for the guest who wanted to know how Rarity died.**

Pain.

That's all Rarity could feel. Pain in her limbs, pain in her head…..heck, even pain in her horn, although she didn't even know how that was possible.

"_Applejack….._" she croaked, breathing out the name of the pony that had yet to visit her.

_I miss her…._

Rarity's eyes fluttered shut. It hurt too much to keep them open. The lights were too bright.

"Rarity…?"

The voice made Rarity's eyes snap open again.

"Fluttershy?" She turned her neck, wincing when a stabbing pain went through her whole body. She stiffened, waiting until it died down. She met the concerned blue-green gaze of the shy yellow pony.

"I know Applejack hasn't visited you yet…." Fluttershy said awkwardly, shuffling her hooves. "But…I'm sure she will soon." She gave Rarity a timid smile.

The white unicorn blinked slowly.

"….T-Thank you, Fluttershy," she murmured.

"No problem." Fluttershy trotted out of the room, her eyes flashing towards Rarity's limp body once more.

Once she left, Rarity cried out in anguish. Tears streamed down her face and plopped onto the bed.

"_Applejack doesn't care…_" she blubbered sadly. "I-I knew it….I'm a terrible friend….she doesn't want to visit me because s-she thinks I'm petty and _worthless….._" She slumped down, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

_Oh Celestia, why….?_

_**One hour later…**_

Twilight and the rest of the gang, Applejack excluded, shambled into the hospital room.

"Rarity, we brought you a pre….." Twilight broke off, her amethyst eyes wide with horror. Tears blurred her gaze.

"No….Rarity….." gasped Fluttershy. She attempted to rush over to Rarity's bedside, but a nurse stopped her and took the unicorn away.

"Ap…Applejack didn't get to say goodbye to her…." whimpered Pinkie Pie.

"_No!_"

The shriek took the ponies by surprise.

Applejack flung herself into the room, her green eyes panicked.

"No…." she moaned, skidding to a halt when she saw that Rarity was gone.

"No….she can't be…..not yet….! I didn't get to….." Agony clouded the farm pony's gaze as she crouched to the tiled floor, tears cascading down her freckled cheeks. She could hardly breathe through her pain.

She threw her head back and howled.

"**NO!**"

**Actually, that wasn't very informative. I didn't specifically say what was wrong with Rarity. But now you know she was sick with a muscle disease or something.**

**I kind of based this off of South Park, when Kenny died. (SPOILERS AHEAD) When Kyle, Stan, and Cartman find out that Kenny had a muscular problem, they rushed over to the hospital to visit him. Stan, however, broke down when he saw Kenny and fled the room.**

**After an argument with Kyle and some words of wisdom from Chef, Stan decides to go back to see Kenny.**

**But by that time, Kenny was dead. Stan was depressed over the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye to his friend. Kyle commented that the last words Kenny uttered were: "**_**Where's Stan….?**_**"**

**That episode made me cry my heart out. Normally I wouldn't be that affected, but Kenny is my favorite character, so it hurt more. Fortunately he came back, but it was still a sad episode.**


End file.
